


Chance

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Discussions of death, F/M, Forehead Touching, Gen, Kissing, Multi, OT6, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup and Ruffnut have been captured by the Dragon Hunters. They might die.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wikelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikelia/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr in June 2017 for HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week, from a prompt: "‘We might die tomorrow’ kiss."
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, season 4.

Hiccup sat next to Ruffnut in the cell. Actually, that was not quite accurate, as it implies that there was space in between them. And there was no space in between them. Their shoulders were touching, as were their hips, and their legs. His prosthetic foot was touching her booted foot. Their arms were intertwined. 

They were captured by the Dragon Hunters. 

Sitting close together like this was practically a dare to the Hunters to try, just try and separate them. 

He was surprised (but also relieved!) he and Ruffnut hadn’t been separated, actually. He and his people had been captured together numerous times and kept in the same cell, like they _wouldn’t_ scheme together. He’d think Viggo would have been wise to that and told the Hunters to separate them. Plus, it would lower their morale. 

He guessed since they had separated him and Ruffnut from Toothless, they figured they had done that job.

They were being transported to Viggo’s island, where as one Hunter taunted, Viggo would make sure they would die. 

He was fairly certain that the other Riders would be wise to the fact that he and Ruffnut had not returned from what was supposed to be a leisurely romantic flight and that he and Ruffnut (and Toothless) would be reunited with everyone they loved. But.

The thought… the possibility that he and Ruffnut may die tomorrow hit him hard. He gave Ruff’s hand a squeeze and touched the side of his head to her helmeted head. 

He and Ruffnut dying tomorrow would definitely lower the morale of the Riders. He was their leader, their friend, and their romantic partner. Ruffnut also had friends and romantic partners among the Riders, but she also had a twin brother and the very idea of the twins being separated was not an idea he liked. It made Hiccup’s heart ache. Hiccup and Ruffnut dying would devastate them. 

And that was Viggo’s plan. It was Viggo’s plan when he caused Astrid to become infected with the Scourge of Odin, it was Viggo’s plan when he put a bounty on Hiccup’s head, it was Viggo’s plan with the shipyard trap. 

It was always Viggo’s plan.

Ruffnut returned the hand squeeze and bopped her helmeted head to his head, keeping her head there so they were touching their heads together. 

Hiccup took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs and then rush out of his mouth as he exhaled. 

“We, uh… we might die tomorrow,” Hiccup said. He hadn’t wanted to voice it but they had to. They were fast, fearless, and they rode dragons. Shying away from voicing what could happen was not who they were.

He almost expected his dear friend and partner to make some sarcastic comment but her only comment was a “Yup.”

They were quiet for another moment before they both turned to face each other and made eye contact. 

“I don’t want Tuff to be without me!” she told him, her eyes watery.

“I don’t want Tuff to be without you either!” he replied.

“Who’s gonna geek out with Fishlegs?” Ruffnut replied. “It has to be you!”

“And Astrid and Snotlout!”

“I don’t want any of them to be without us,” Ruff said. “They need us.”

“They love us so much. It would devastate them.”

Ruff nodded tearfully. 

“So. We can’t die tomorrow, okay?” Hiccup replied, staring straight into her eyes. He had placed a hand on Ruffnut’s shoulder. Ruffnut nodded, wiping her eyes.

He moved his own hand under his eyes, as well, mirroring her, and was surprised but not surprised that his hand had found moisture. 

“I have no intention of leaving them, or Toothless,” Hiccup said. “Or of leaving your brother without a sister to mock.”

Ruffnut snorted. “He does love mocking me,” she joked, before seriously saying, “And I have no intention of leaving him or the others. Or Barf.” 

That was their vow. 

Hiccup took a deep breath again. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. 

“But, I want you to know in case we don’t make it out of this… I love you,” he said. 

“I mean, you kinda didn’t need to say that since I already knew that--” Ruffnut replied, a teasing note to her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hiccup said, nodding his head and moving his other hand in time with it. “I wanted you to hear it again.” He could feel himself getting teary again.

“I love you, too, Hiccup,” Ruffnut said simply. 

They stared at each other, drinking in the other’s face, like they’d never get to look at it again, and truthfully, they weren’t entirely sure that they would get to look at each other again. Not in this realm anyway. 

Hiccup sniffled. 

“So, are you gonna kiss me, or…?” Ruffnut asked. 

“I wasn’t… entirely sure if it was appropriate,” Hiccup said, slowly.

“We might die tomorrow, Hiccup,” she reminded him, her voice cracking just a little bit. 

He nodded shakily. 

His hand caressed her cheek briefly before moving to cradle the back of her neck. He placed his other hand on her waist. 

He felt Ruff grab the front of his armor to pull him closer.

He felt so hesitant to kiss her, despite the fact that they had kissed so many times before. Like… this kiss would somehow, someway seal their fate. Like it would doom them to die tomorrow. But… they were fast, fearless, and they rode dragons. He took a chance on Toothless, he might as well take a chance on this kiss. 

Finally, their lips met in what felt like crashing. Their kiss had an edge of desperation, of fear, of grief— he held her closer, comforted by her closeness, hoping that this would not be the last time he would get to do this. 

They pulled away for just a few seconds to breathe and let out a few sniffs, as droplets of tears fell down their cheeks, before continuing to kiss, not wishing to stop, channeling all their love and affection into it, letting the other know through the kiss how they felt. 

When they finally, finally, pulled away from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together for two deep breaths before they quietly put their arms around each other and cuddled close to each other, not wanting to let the other go. 

Later the next day, they were back on the Edge, where they belonged, with the dragons and the humans that they so dearly loved.


End file.
